nintendodsgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Party DS
|image = |-|Logo= |-|Cover Art= |developer = Hudson Soft |publisher = Nintendo |released = November 8, 2007 November 19, 2007 November 23, 2007 |genre = Party |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = ESRB:: Everyone |platforms = Nintendo DS |media = Nintendo DS Game Card }} Mario Party DS is a Party video game for the Nintendo DS. It is the eleventh title in the series (twelfth in Japan), and was released in Japan on November 8, 2007 and in North America on November 19, 2007. In Europe the game was released on November 23, 2007, and was released in Australia on December 6, 2007. Gameplay Plot One night in the Mushroom Kingdom, five mysterious crystals fell from the sky. Mario found one of the sky crystals and showed it to his friends. Suddenly, Kamek swooped above the gang and dropped invitations signed by King Bowser. The invitations promised a party and free food at Bowser's Castle, as a apology for all the bad things he has done. Mario and his friends rush over to the Koopa Kings fortress, when suddenly, a large steel cage comes crashing down on the crew. Bowser Jr. and his father shrink Mario and gang down to size and steals the sky crystal. Bowser then launches the shrunken stars as far away from the castle as possible. They landed in Wiggler's garden where they had destroy an evil piranha plant. Then moved one to Toadette's Music Room where they had to stop Hammer Bro. They later game across a vast jungle, where Donkey Kong had been imprisioned in large stone statue by Dry Bones. After rescuing Donkey Kong, Mario journeys over to Kamek's Library where he fights Bowser's trusted wizard in order to obtain his fourth star crystal. Minigames There are a variety of mini-games included in the game. There are a total of 74 mini-games to play in Mario Party DS. Since this is the first Mario Party to appear on the handheld DS system, most of the minigames contain usage of the stylus. Such as Cucumber Jacks where to player must swipe the stylus to cut up a vegetable. Four minigames use the microphone, to blow over a thowmp, freeze your opponents, ignite a bomb, and blow out birthday candles. The minigame ideas are quirky, in the fact that they take place in a unrealistically large world, having characters hang from a clothesline or run on a globe. This Mario Party also five Boss Battle Minigames, in which players must fight a Piranha Plant, Hammer Bro, Kamek, Dry Bones, and Bowser. In "Puzzle Mode", the player plays puzzle games from the Mario Party series: "Mario's Puzzle Party" from Mario Party 3, "Bob-omb Breakers" from Mario Party 4, "Piece Out" from Mario Party 5, "Block Star" from Mario Party 6, and "Stick and Spin" from Mario Party 7]]. There is also "Triangle Twisters", a new game where you twist triangles. In Frenzy mode, you have to connect 4 or more triangles of the same color to destroy them; in Focus mode, you have to twist the triangles to form 50 shapes. Characters Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Toad *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi Non-playable characters *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Toadette *Wiggler *Piranha Plant *Dry Bones *Hammer Bro *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Kamek